1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a barbecue grill, in particular, to a barbecue grill which employs indirect heat for heating/grilling. The barbecue grill comprises a frame body being provided with a linking hood to direct heat energy from charcoal to heat/grill food located at a heating area and to insulate direct charcoal heat to the frame body. The grill excludes the direct heating on food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant of the present invention filed a U.S. patent application related to a barbecue grill on May 5, 1998 and given Ser. No. 09/071,988 which comprises a frame body having a plurality of edge wall defining an opening to form a heating/grilling area. Within the frame body and at one lateral edge of the heating/grilling area, a heat source area is formed. At least a charcoal tray is disposed within the heat source area for the user to burn charcoal. Heat energy produced from the burnt charcoal is directed along the edge wall to the food located at the heating/grilling area and indirectly heats or grills the food. Thus, direct heating on the food is avoided. However, the disadvantages of such barbecue grill are as follows:
(i) The frame body is located at the guiding cover, which is at a position directly on the top of the charcoal tray, and is directly heated by charcoal fire. A heat insulation board is available to block the heat but the heat insulation effect is poor due to the reason that the insulation board is too closely connected to the guiding cover. PA1 (ii) Although heat insulation boards are mounted to the surrounding of the charcoal tray, the edge wall of the frame body is too close to the tray, therefore, this causes the high temperature of the edge wall. PA1 (iii) As the guiding hood is pivotally hinged to the edge wall by means of pegs and bolts-and-nuts, and is directly rubbed against the pegs or bolts/nuts, it becomes worn-out and cannot be lifted up smoothly after long period of operation.
Accordingly, the present invention aims, at least in preferred embodiments, to overcome or mitigate such disadvantages or drawbacks, and to provide a barbecue grill which employs indirect heating to cook or grill food.